kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos
In this chapter, Pit awakens to find himself as a gold ring with the name "Chaos Kin" stuck in his mind. A young girl picks up the "Pit" ring, and puts in on her finger, allowing Pit to control her movements, her movements are really slow. After walking down a small slope, he notices centurians fighting in the town ahead. He wonders if Lady Palutena had sent them to protect the town. As he continues down to see if he can assist, he trips on a rock, making the young girl fall and lose the ring. A dog sniffs and picks it up, making Pit control the dog, the dog can run very fast and not tire out. He notices the girl must have run off, and continues his way down. He also notices his body attacking someting in the town, which makes him wonder who is controlling his body. As he continues on through the destroyed town, he finds Magnus fighting off centurians. He calls out to him, but can't (as he is still a dog). He jumps on to Magnus and keeps swinging the ring around his face, implying Magnus to take it. Magnus looks at it and throws it away. Seeing as Pit is not controlling anything, he cannot move. Magnus looks back, but continues walking. He stops once more, and heads back to the ring, putting it on and allowing Pit to control him. Pit, inside Magnus, can hear Magnus talking. Vice versa, Pit can talk to Magnus. Pit asks why everything around him is happening, and Magnus explains that it has been 3 years since Pit and Magnus fought together (In Dark Lord Gaol's castle). He explains Pit had become the enemy of mankind, and Palutena's Army vanished. After vanishing, the army came back and attacked mankind, making the Underworld army, Palutena's Army, and the Forces of Nature at war with mankind. Pit states he needs to go back to his own body, which had just destroyed the town. Magnus was ironically going to kill Pit anyway, as that was the reason for him being there. After battling through centurians in the town, they arive at a cliff where a silent Pit attacks. An eerie low boom can be heard when Pit's body appears, he is expressionless, his eyes have no emotion, he looks like as if someone is pulling his strings, controlling his body, Without killing Pit (which holds the last weopon you used), Pit puts the ring on his body, which breaks the ring. Magnus wakes Pit, making Pit do a little pose saying he's back in the- stratens his reath- GAME!. Pit tells Magnus he cannot fly, nor extract himself back to home, and that Palutena was the one doing these things. He calls out, but no answer comes from Palutena. He gets the Power of Flight, but not from Palutena, but from Viridi! As Pit flies to Skyworld, he finds it to be compelety devistated. (Pit's wings become green instead of the regular blue color, while flying from Viridi) As he is at the temple, Palutena shows up, not even looking at Pit, and tells him she's tired of fighting for the "ungrateful humans" and that "gods change, too". What hurts Pit the most, is when she says, "And I'm especially tired of dealing with you!". He tells Viridi that Palutena's being manipulated, and wants her to send him in. As she warns him, she allows him to fly there. Pit is hit by a force field, and is knocked back. Viridi takes him to her version of the preperation screen. Everything is there, and is the same, with only the difference of it being a Nature version. Meanwhile as we find out later is that Pittoo or Dark Pit was unconscous and 'not himself' for the time (3 years) that Pit was the Ring of Chaos, after this period of time Dark Pit becomes more friendly towards Pit but still has cockey and sarcastic attitude towards him and others, he reveals to Pit that he think him and Pit are connected. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter